Easy Breezy
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Vanessa ponders about Prince Innes while he worries about her. Luckily there's always Tana and Syrene to help. InnesxVanessa


Easy Breezy

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Pairing: InnesxVanessa (not much just some light fluff)

Vanessa POV

I stared from the stone bench I was sitting on at an apple tree that was to my left. My emerald colored hair swayed by me as the wind blew through it. Again I was in my little daydream thinking about Prince Innes. I remember talking with Father Moulder about how he said I always seemed to worry about Prince Innes. Still even though after all that time I can't help it. It's after the War of Sacred Stones and I still haven't talked with Prince Innes. Soon though I saw him and I turned away.

Innes POV

I turned my head hearing a rustling noise and saw none other than Vanessa sitting there. Her head was turned away from me. Did she think I was ugly? Did she not notice my presence? I saw her look at the ground. I wondered why she thought the ground was amusing. Soon I sighed and walked up to her. "Vanessa? Why are you looking at the ground?"

Vanessa POV

"Vanessa? Why are you looking at the ground?" I was shocked to see Prince Innes come up to me. For a moment I didn't move or talk but I gulped a little getting rid of the lump in my throat. "Well I saw something move in the bushes!" Innes had raised an eyebrow at me and looked to the bushes and saw nothing. "There's nothing though." I gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of my head. "Well I guess it was just in my imagination."

Innes POV

"Well I guess it was just in my imagination." He put his hand on his chin. "Ok Vanessa are you feeling ok?" She shook her head at me her face a little red. To me that was obviously cute but I tried to ignore it. "Nothings wrong Prince Innes!" I crossed my arms and looked down at her. "Well let me know if anything's wrong." With that I left to go find my sister, Tana.

Vanessa POV

I sighed a little with disappointment when he went away but then again I was always somewhat nervous around him. Father Moulder and even my sister, Syrene knew that I liked Prince Innes. They would always tease me about it. Sometimes Syrene would worry when I didn't eat as much as usual when Prince Innes was around. I tried to pretend not to know what she was talking about she obviously found my weak point.

Innes POV

I soon saw my sister training with Syrene by the stables. "Syrene, I need to talk with my sister for a moment." The older woman just nodded her head and nudged Tana forward a little bit. "What do you need older brother?" I sighed. "Well do you know if anything is wrong with Vanessa?" Tana gave a small frown. "Vanessa may not be perfect but you don't need to be mean." I slapped a hand to my forehead. "No not like that. I'm just wondering if she's been acting weird at all lately." Tana shook her head. "Nope. I don't see anything much different. Syrene must have heard some of our conversation and she walked up to me and Tana. "Prince Innes, I have been noticing she hasn't been eating as much as normal." A small look of worry spread from my heart. 'She's not eating much?'

Vanessa POV

I walked toward the stables and saw my Pegasus, Titania. I fed her an apple and smiled. She nuzzled the back of my hand a look of content on her face. Soon I headed in the other direction and sat where I was only moments before. I looked at some birds that were flying in the sky singing a tune that was quite peaceful. I smiled again and took in a breath of fresh air.

Innes POV

I nodded my head at Syrene and excused myself. I head back to where I was before with Vanessa and saw her on the stone bench. "I heard from Syrene that you haven't been eating as much." Her head turned to mine and a small blush came over her face. "I've been eating just as I would." I shook my head. "Don't lie to me." Her head was soon down and she had a frown on her face. "It's not good if you aren't eating." She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm ok I promise." I didn't buy it. Stepping forward I grabbed ahold of her wrist. "I don't care if you eat a lot. I'm not interested in girls who starve themselves to death." She looked a little surprised at my action and I realized I was still holding her wrist. I let go turned away and blushed slightly. "Sorry." I looked back to her and noticed she was still looking at me. "Vanessa you're still looking at me…" She blushed even more. "Well I was remembering something! One time at one of the king's birthday parties you shot arrows at three different targets simultaneously! I was some amazed and I admired your skill." I gave a small smirk. "Vanessa was it my skills you admired? Or was it me?"

Vanessa POV

My eyes widened in shock. "What? Um… Well I've always been watching you… Always admiring you… I hope that didn't sound too creepy." He chuckled. "Well, that was unexpected…" Great… rejection was all over this confession. "I would like to get to know you, the woman side. I'm glad that you feel that way about me." I looked up at him still blushing with my eyes still wide. I stood up and looked at him for a minute. Slowly I moved my head up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Innes POV

I was a little shocked at the bold move but I returned some of the kiss not bringing it too far. I noticed though the her hands were on my shoulders and my hands on her waist. The blush was still evident on her face. I was about to hug her but soon I heard loud squeals. Soon I saw my sister with Syrene. "Finally it took you two long enough!" I growled a little at the interruption but soon I smiled. Leaning in I pecked Vanessa on the cheek. She smiled back at me… no… more like grinning. I'm really glad that's she's happy…

Owari

A/N: Please review I would appreciate it.


End file.
